


Conception

by sammys_lover



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, DLC Spoilers, F/M, Grimm is fuckin hot dude, Hair-pulling, I'm Sorry, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i don't make the rules, oh boy, that's just how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Grimmchild had to have come from somewhere, after all.
Relationships: Grimm (Hollow Knight)/Reader, Grimm X Reader, Grimm/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Conception

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this at 3:00 AM
> 
> No proofreading we die like men

The tent, as you entered it, was much bigger than you anticipated. The inside isn’t quite what you expect – it's... dark. Seemingly empty. 

A few lanterns swing above your head, a red glow emitting from them. Against the purples and blacks of the atmosphere, it wasn’t quite ominous – it was more... like a stage of sorts. 

Red smoke that had no particular scent swirls on the outskirts of the lit portion of where you stood, frozen as you listened to- something approach. 

Two slightly lighter lights swung mesmerizingly, and you were frozen in anticipation for what was to come. 

And then, a mere ten feet ahead of you, a being appeared – a figure, their back turned towards you. 

They were tall, dark, and as their head turned to look at you over your shoulder, you noted their face was more that of a mask...or at least, it looked like one. Their dark flowing cloak swishes quietly as they turn fully, tossing up more of the red dust at their feet. You could hear amusement in their voice as they spoke, looking you over. 

“So...it was you who called us?” 

You look wide-eyed up at the mystery figure, whose voice sounded masculine – rough. You stand, still as a deer in the headlights in your own cloak, its color nearly matching your hair. 

“No, I’m afraid not.” 

The figure looks somewhat puzzled somehow, taking a graceful step towards you. It was odd – you felt no fear. Even though he was closer now, you still had no clue what he was – what he could be. You’d never seen such a thing in Dirtmouth. Never such a person. 

“No?” He seems to ponder on something for a moment before continuing. “Then pray tell, what is a gorgeous creature like yourself doing within this place?” 

You feel your cheeks warm at his words – his voice had a distinct roughness that seemed to hold you still. You weren’t a fool, you knew better than to blindly trust someone – especially outsiders – but there was just something so hauntingly captivating about him. 

“I...I was only curious. I hadn’t meant to intrude...” 

He shakes his head, and though it’s only a slight, gentle motion, it still keeps you firmly in your place. 

“Oh, no, my friend,” There’s a smile behind his words as he takes another half-step backwards – you note that his legs are long and slender. “You haven’t done so in the slightest. And I’m happy to satisfy your curiosity. 

I am Grimm – master of this troupe.” 

He bows with a certain regality and grace, his eyes captivating you when you they meet yours once again. 

You return the bow, lowering your head in respect as you introduce yourself. 

“I am Y/n. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Dirtmouth.” 

He laughs once – it’s a jovial noise, and it makes you want to return it. 

“Y/n...” He murmurs, as though he were tasting your name on his tongue. “Quite a lovely name.” 

He takes another step towards you. 

“I’m sure you’re wondering why we’re here. And that my friend, is because the lantern has been lit, and our summoner heeded...we are in this kingdom of worm and root for our ritual – which shall take place upon this very soil.” 

You cock your head, an honest question falling from your lips. 

“A ritual?” 

He nods once. 

“Whatever for?” 

Another step is taken towards you – and you’re now within arm’s reach. You found it a bit strange that your instincts were not kicking into overdrive or screaming at you from under your skin – but oh, you could focus on that later. 

“A child is to be born here – for the destiny of this child shall unfurl as the one who lit our lantern arrives. But for a child to be given...” 

He very, very slowly and carefully raises a hand, which caresses your chin tenderly, his thumb coming to rest on your bottom lip. 

“...A child must first be conceived.” 

Something primal rises in you, and your body suddenly feels aflame. You understand why you had ended up in an odd place such as this. 

You suppose your shuddering breath is enough to clue him in that he should continue speaking – because he does. His words are low and smoky, charming and... nearly seductive. 

“I understand that you have come to a crossroads. And the choice is purely your own. You have freedom to walk away from this place.. Or,” His thumb gently drags itself down the tender skin of your lip, and you can feel his eyes heavy on you. You wished to shed your cloak to free yourself of the heat that now plagued you beneath his gaze. “You could become the bearer of my child.” 

Your eyes lock with his, your breath ghosting over his hand, concealed by a dark glove. 

“What would such a pregnancy entail?” 

He laughs once more, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

“There would be no such thing. This child must be born of the fires of passion. And you and I, my dear, seem to have a reddened spark between us. I believe our passion would burn bright enough to bring our child into this world.” 

No pregnancy? 

This is incredibly tempting. 

“What do you say?” 

You barely have to think on it – a night of fiery passion between two strangers, one of whom was tall, dark, and mysterious? You deserved a night to yourself like this – and the red flames burning in the lanterns above you gave this darkened place had such a... almost romantic setting. 

“Yes.” 

He seems delighted at your answer, not saying another word before his other hand revealed itself from beneath his dark cloak, his finger snapping, breaking the silence that fell as heavy as the darkness. 

The both of you seem to disappear in clouds of red smoke that had been kicked up upon the floor, and the two of you suddenly stood before that looked to be an alter. 

It was in a darkened room that was smaller than the previous – more red-flamed lanterns hung from the ceiling, and small, gentler flames of the same shade bloomed in a large circle on the floor around the alter. The alter itself was a shade of off-black, surprisingly not cold to the touch as Grimm offered his hand to help you up and onto it. It was about the height of a kitchen counter, inscriptions of red flames etched into the sides, as well as odd inscriptions. 

“I won’t trouble you with any more chatter, my dear,” He leans forward, looming over you, your chests pressed to one another. “I take it you’re ready?” 

You nod, answer with another soft “Yes,” unbuttoning your cloak to allow it to flow from your body into a crumpled mess around you. 

He leans close, and a part of you wanted to kiss him – you felt like you should have been able to smell his breath, but he had no scent. 

“Then it is sealed with a scarlet flame.” 

There’s another snap of his fingers, and a chill shoots through you from your head, down your shoulders, shooting through your spine, blooming along your thighs and calves before settling at your toes – your clothes were gone, and you sat bare before this stranger, sitting on an alter, ready for what this Grimm character had in store for you. 

His mouth met yours, stealing whatever breath you were to draw, his lips hot – almost burning – against you. 

Your hands find his cloak quickly, pulling him as close as you could, leaning back on the alter. 

Your kiss becomes rough, a mess of tongues and teeth gnashing at each other, tongues battling for dominance. 

His hands find your thighs, pulling them apart as he took his place between them. Every touch from his gave you goosebumps, and you weren’t sure if it was magic or simply because he was charming that he had such an effect on you. But it felt as if you were under a spell, despite your head being clear as the blue sky. 

Grimm’s dominant hand moves right to your opening, his fingers skilled as he finds and caresses your clit with a care akin to your own. He rubs you in slow circles, and you can feel the heat of the circle of flames licking at your skin. 

The heat of your kiss spreads across your cheeks and down your chest as he continues, moving to nip and bite down on your neck – right over your pulse. 

His teeth are sharp, and you’ll be damned if you care about him drawing blood. 

His fingers move from your clit to press into you without hesitation, long and nimble, curling upwards, coming to rest right where you wanted them – but only for a brief moment before he moved them in a liquid come-hither motion, the grinding of your hips matching his pace as you pant, grasping at his cape for dear life. 

His unoccupied hand moves behind your head, grabbing a fistful of your hair, holding you in place as he fingers worked you, wetness already slick upon his fingers, daring to smear across his palm. He takes this moment to look at your face, study your reactions. 

He could tell that you had a fire burning inside you – that if he were to keep his motions up you would surely come undone before him on that alter before he was well and ready – he knew that for this to work, you couldn’t simply come on his fingers alone. 

His hand jerks up and down, hitting your G-spot roughly, a laugh leaving him as he watched your eyes widen, your brows knit, and your knuckles begin to pale with how hard you were gripping him. 

“My dear,” His voice is so low it’s nearly a murmur, and yet you snap to attention immediately, your breath stilling in your lungs. “Can you feel it growing within you? The itch? The craving? The need?” 

He slows his fingers – his pace teasing against your inner walls before he slides them from you, keeping your eyes on his the entire time he prepared himself – you couldn’t look away from Grimm to take a look at his cock, the passion burning behind his scarlet eyes holding you just as much as he hand in your hair was. 

“I need only one thing from you, if you would.” You can feel him at your entrance, hot, burning, ready to penetrate. 

“Ah-” You yelp as you feel the head of his cock barely press into your dripping pussy. “And what would that be?” Your question is breathless, and a slight yelp leaves you as he pulls your head back, holding you firmly by your hair so your faces were merely inches apart. 

“Tell me when you’re about to cum.” 

He doesn’t give you the chance to answer before he presses the rest of the way into you, a strangled cry echoing throughout the room as you rolled your body against him, the stretch of him inside you too good to sit still. 

You felt burning beneath your skin – your orgasm was right. There. You were wound tightly, and you knew that the rubber band in your lower gut was ready to snap at any moment. You didn’t want this to end so soon – it just couldn’t. You wanted him to be as harsh and passionate as his scarlet flames. 

You fight your orgasm back as he rolled his hips against you, pushing you back and further down as he arched over you, holding you close by your hair – oh, the ache of him having you in that grip was delicious – it added fuel to a fire all your own. 

Your bodies are pressed against one another, your hips shakily rolling against his as you squirmed, his pace rough and fast, yet smooth and skilled. 

His mouth is back on your neck before you know it, on the opposite side, sinking his teeth into you again, yanking roughly on your hair to pull your head back, allowing him all the access he needed. 

You moan his name, unable to fight the noises, and when you do, the flaming circle grows higher. 

He seemed to be hitting the deepest reaches of you – places you’d never been able to reach on your own before – and the new territory paired with the rough contact of his cock against your G-spot over and over and over and over and over and over and- was just-! 

“Grimm-!” You sounded rough, as your hips began to stutter, and all you could do was squirm beneath Grimm’s pace, his pants and breaths and groans ebbing on the orgasm you were desperately trying to fight. 

“I’m g- I'm about to- cum-!” 

His pace is brutal and unforgiving – but it’s raw and passionate and you can feel his want and need with each thrust. His hips stammer a bit, and a choked moan falls from him. 

You’re barely able to choke out your warning, but when you do, his hand immediately releases your hair, rushing between you both to rub at your clit just the way you like it- 

You cry out, holding onto him with a death grip as you spasm around his cock, his own orgasm overtaking him seemingly at the same time, his pace impossibly deep as he filled you with his seed – you could feel it hot in your stomach. 

The both of you are pressed together in a hot mess, your breathing heavy as your bodies moved against one another – in calmer manners. 

The flaming circle around the both of you and the alter was high – and the heat kept goosebumps from you. 

Grimm pants, nearly completely spent from what the two of you had done. 

After a moment – but only just – he speaks again. 

“What an amazing performance...I knew you had the fiery passion I required.” He pulls away, but only slightly. Just enough to look you in the eye again. 

“Close your eyes,” You do. “And wait for the flames to subside.” 

You feel his body separate from yours, and as soon as your stomachs lost contact, heat began to pool there – whether it was from the fire or an aftershock you weren’t sure – you didn’t care. You just loved the feeling of the heat filling you so deliciously. 

Then it became harsher, harsher-! 

Your hands do not release Grimm, whose breathing was ragged. The burning flame was overtaking him, too. 

And then in a flash, it was over – you no longer heard the crackling of the flames around you, and a soft weight was laid across your abdomen. 

Grimm pants a breathless laugh, telling you that it was time to open your eyes. 

There was a small, adorable... baby, for lack of a better word, laying on your stomach, sleeping peacefully. 

You gasp quietly, and Grimm wastes no time gently picking it up, cradling it in his cloak with a quiet “Welcome to world, my dear child.” 

He stands upright once again, and with a snap of his fingers, your clothes had returned, and the three of you were back where you had stood when you had first entered the tent. 

“I... truly cannot thank you enough, Y/n.” He bows, and you return it, still flushed and warm from what the both of you have done. “The passion within you is something beautiful.” 

You smile bashfully. 

“Thank you, Master Grimm.” 

He seems to look upon you with a certain fondness, taking your hand, which was sore from how hard you hand clung to him, and planting a kiss to the back of it, his eyes locked on yours. 

“You may call me Grimm, my dear.” 

“Grimm,” You correct as he released your hand, the baby in his arms still fast asleep, its quiet breathing the only noise. 

“Will I ever see you again, Y/n?” His question is genuine – he truly is curious. And you, sure you would want to do that again some day, nod your head once. 

“Oh, yes.” 

You wonder where this could lead you – because the soft smile that overtakes Grimm is one that tells you he had enjoyed himself. Maybe he’d even taking a true interest in you. 

There was only one way to find out. 

He takes a step forward, petting your hair. It sends a shiver through you – you couldn’t wait for him to overtake you like that again. He plants a soft kiss to the top of your head, pleased with himself before taking a step back, his eyes on yours the entire time. 

“Until we meet again, dear Y/n.” 

And with that, he and the baby disappear in a puff of red smoke.


End file.
